


Sand Castles in the Sun

by Archangell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day off school, Fun, M/M, sand castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangell/pseuds/Archangell
Summary: Remus and Sirius have the day off school so they spend it by the lake having fun and making sand castles.





	Sand Castles in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danger_Zone24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/gifts).



Spring had arrived at Hogwarts bringing with it nice weather that continued to get lovelier each day that passed. Soon enough whole weeks went by filled entirely with sunshine and warmth. Absolutely no clouds could be spotted in the sky at all. And as a treat everyone was given a day off school to enjoy the great weather.

The marauders had planned to go to Hogsmead but James and Peter landed themselves a last minute detention and Sirius discovered that he had a bunch of homework that he needed to do because it was already over due, so that really dampened the plans.

Regardless Remus was kind of glad since that meant he would have a few moments of peace to read the book he’d been trying to finish for the last couple of weeks. That’s if all went according to plan and nobody got let out of detention early and Sirius stayed focused on his work.

Who was Remus trying to kid though? Knowing Sirius, and his very limited attention span, he would be lucky to read a word, let alone an entire page.

Talking of the very person, Remus suddenly found himself with a lap full of his, as usual, very bored and wriggly boyfriend. He put the book down so he could wrap his arms around Sirius to hug him saying, “I think we should go down to the lake. We could maybe make a little date out of it and take a picnic? I mean, since it’s nice and all outside.”

“Yeah, that sounds awesome. Better than being stuck up here doing blasted charms homework,” grinned Sirius as he jumped up heading out of the common room.

Remus smiled as he followed the other boy, “You do know you’ll still have to complete that?”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Sirius shrugged.

Sighing Remus continued to follow Sirius through the corridors and to the kitchens. No matter how hard he tried to get the marauders to do their work first thing and pranks later, it never seemed to work. He didn’t really know why he continued to try, since the countless late night rushes and detentions never seemed to deter them. It wasn’t that Remus didn’t like to help pull epic pranks; it was he’d rather be in less trouble at the end of the day. You know, so one (or four in this case) could get back to pranking as soon as possible.

***

Sirius ditched his shoes as soon as he and Remus got to their favourite lakeside spot. Running down to the water he dipped a toe in to feel the temperature before rolling up his trousers and wading in.

“Hey Remus, come join me! It’s actually very nice and cool today,” he called.

“Mmmhmm,” replied Remus, his nose already back in his book.

Pulling out his wand, Sirius grinned as he sent a quick charm at the book. With a flash the book snapped shut making Remus yelp with surprise.

“Don’t get it wet!”

Shaking his head Remus dropped the book into the picnic basket, before getting up to join Sirius in the shallows, “It won’t. I’ve already put a protection spell on it. Just like everything else I own.”

“So my heart has one on it?”

“I um… That makes no sense,” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, it so dose. I know James would be teasing me for being sappy if he where here. But I did give you my heart when I fell in love with you so therefore you own it and have apparently put a protection charm on it.”

“Maybe you’re right, Mr Smarty Pants,” replied Remus hugging the other boy.

Sirius hugged back, “Of course I’m right. I always am!”

“Even when you’re not.”

“I’m never not!” huffed Sirius before chuckling.

Remus couldn’t help but to join in with the laughter. James and Sirius always had fact battles where each person had to come up with a true fact that was so ridiculously outrageous that it couldn’t possibly be true. It was always entertaining to watch and join in the pillow fight it inevitably turned into.

“So what should we do first? Eat or swim?”

Sirius thought hard for a moment, “Put sunscreen on first!”

“How responsible!”

“Well, I kind of don’t want to go see Madame Pomfrey today and get stuck indoors. Being inside for the morning was bad enough…” shrouded Sirius.

Remus smiled, “Good point. But after that?”

“Um. Eat, I think. I want to try out those Bertie Botts Every Flavour Ice Creams we’ve got. Do you think, between you and I, we could separate the good flavours from the bad?” Sirius said with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Yeah, we should if you transform into Padfoot,” Remus replied catching onto the plan Sirius seemed to be forming. It would be hilarious to see James and Peter try and find a nice flavour when there wasn’t any. Though to be fair he’d probably hide two nice ones and give them to them after a while.

He definitely regretted saying anything about Sirius’s animagus form whilst they both where still standing in the water as wet dog didn’t smell very nice.

Unless, Remus thought, he got back at Sirius for the book thing and put a charm on him. Recently Lily had taught him how to cast one that made the person smell like lavender and roses for a week. He was meant to save it for James but right now anything would be better then stinky dog. Plus nothing said he couldn’t use the spell on James in the future if he wanted too.

***

After sorting out the different ice cream flavours and eating a ton of them, Remus finally got to read some of his book whilst he rested against Sirius, until the other found it too hard to sit still any longer.

Getting up Sirius made sure Remus was still comfortable before digging a moat in the sand around him so he wouldn’t get wet.

Once that was done Sirius started to make a giant sand castle, using Hogwarts as his inspiration. He even went as far as building the entrance over Remus so that the other boy could have some shade.

As the castle got bigger, it drew in a crowd of other students. Some watched on as others helped complete the mammoth task, starting off with their hands before employing magic and brooms to help. Even some professors got involved, helping to make sure house rivalry didn’t get too out of hand.

Eventually Peter and James finished their detentions and rushed down to join in, only to find it all done and people lining up to get an ice cream from Remus and Sirius. Both chuckling as the other two marauders got theirs and instantly gagged on the yucky flavours.

“That’s just cruel!” James pouted.

Sirius and Remus just shrugged at each other and grinned. James would’ve done the same to wither of them.

James continued, “Hey, why didn’t you build a quidditch pitch!”

“Well, since you’re the quidditch expert we thought we better leave that to you,” explained Remus as Sirius nodded in agreement.

Huffing James went off in search of the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team to help build the new pitch. Soon enough the pitch was up and running with an impromptu game taking place with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw quidditch teams joining forces to verse the Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams.

Since Sirius was apart of the Gryffindor team he joined them in the sky whilst Remus and Peter cooled off in the lake, watching the sunset and the action unfold. The game only paused when dinner arrived in the sand castles dining hall, much to the delight of all the students.

Since the sand castles were such a big hit with everyone, Dumbledore made the day an official day off every year, with the sandcastles and quidditch match mandatory additions.

Sirius and Remus grinned at each other as they sat down to the feast. Neither had thought that the day off would turn out so fantastically.


End file.
